


Skyscraper

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dom!Markus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Pulling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Markus, Smut, post game good ending, sex against a window, slight exhibitionism, some dom/sub stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: You can feel Markus's eyes glued to the back of your head, ushering you into your shared room at Jericho's new headquarters. His hands are steadfast on your hips, fingers digging into you. You could tell what kind of night you were in for when he pointed to the center of the room, mismatched eyes holding the smallest hints of lust. You couldn't wait until the fun began."Take off your clothes."





	Skyscraper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. hello!!! This was a request for Lucismad!!! This idea had been roaming my head for a hot minute but I'm happy to start getting these requests out and I hope Lucismad enjoys this, as well as the rest of you! I just hope it came out how they were expecting it, to kjsdfsdfjk
> 
> I proofread these myself so there will be errors!

You can feel Markus's eyes glued to the back of your head, ushering you into your shared room at Jericho's new headquarters. His hands were steadfast on your hips, fingers digging into you. You could tell what kind of night you were in for when he pointed to the center of the room, mismatched eyes holding the smallest hints of lust. You couldn't wait until the fun began.

 

"Take off your clothes."

 

You didn't hesitate to follow the orders given to you, quickly removing every article of clothing you were wearing. You could feel heat pooling between your legs as you finally removed the last of your clothes, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor. You bit your bottom lip as you stood there naked, fingers tapping your hips to rid you of your nervousness. This has happened many times before, but somehow each time was more exciting, more fulfilling than the last. You always anticipated these nights when Markus was wanting, hungry for you at his mercy. It sent a shiver up your spine just thinking about it.

 

Markus crossed his arms over his broad chest as he strode to one of the many full length windows lining the walls. It gave a gorgeous view of the city of Detroit below. He stood in front of it and the sun shining through it gave him an almost ethereal glow, highlighting him in all the right ways. It made your heart pound harder.

 

"On your knees." Markus smirked as you followed his orders, undoing the fastening of pants. "Crawl to me."

 

You got on all fours and crawled to your lover, sure to make eye contact just how you knew he liked. You kept your head low, staring up at him through your lashes. You saw his eyes drift over your exposed body, a hum of appreciation drawing from him. When you got close enough, Markus tilted your head up to look at him properly. He always had a soft look on his face but you could see a powerful need churning behind his eyes. He bent slightly and almost cooed at you, fingers wrapping around your chin to grip tightly. 

 

"Before we get started, I want to ask you something." He leaned closer to you, his other hand sliding through your hair. "Who do you belong to?"

 

"You, Markus." The words left you faster than you expected. They were true, though. You belonged to him just as he belonged to you. Although, on your hands and knees in front of him like you were, it was obvious who was in the position of control. "I belong to you."

 

"Such beautiful words," Markus murmured, leaning back up as he continued freeing his cock. "Now," he gripped your hair tightly, forcing you to lean forward. He chuckled at your startled cry and you loved it. "Suck my cock."

 

You eagerly complied, bringing up a hand to the base of his cock to steady him, opening your mouth. You closed your mouth around him, swirling your tongue around the tip before you took him further down. You wanted to take your time and draw it out. Markus always made such pleasing sounds when you went slow and you were craving to hear it right then.

 

He hummed above you, his hand in your hair pulling you forward again, his cock sitting just at the entrance of your throat.

 

"You can do better than that. You can take it." Markus's voice was pitched lower, edging on dark. "Now don't make me repeat myself."

 

At the last word, he pulled again, his cock sliding into your throat. You gagged, eyes watering slightly at the sudden intrusion. Besides, you loved it when he got rough with you, making you do his bidding. 

 

You pulled back enough to get your bearings before hurriedly sucking on him, hallowing your cheeks as you take him down to the hilt. You made sure to relax your throat as you bobbed your head, almost moaning at the sound of his hitching breath above you. You let a hand drift down between your legs, a lone finger pushing past your folds to flick at your clit. You moaned, not stopping your actions on him. You kept your tongue to the base of his cock as you sucked, legs opening to have further access to yourself. 

 

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Markus was looking down at you, hand keeping taut on your hair. "Am I truly so irresistible that you have to touch yourself now? If that's the case, you can't stop until you come. Do you understand me?"

 

You hoped the moan you let loose around his cock was answer enough. You moved your fingers faster over your clit, feeling your orgasm trying to work up swiftly. You closed your eyes and moaned around Markus's cock once again when he thrust his hips forward, sinking him further into your mouth. He was relentless as he fucked your mouth like he owned it. You couldn't have been wetter. It gave you the incentive to flick your clit faster, rolling your hips as if you could chase your orgasm. You were getting so close already, Markus's cock doing wonders to you just by fucking your throat.

 

"What a good girl you are," Markus's breathing was labored, his voice sounding breathless. "You're my good girl, aren't you? You're all mine."

 

His words tipped you over the edge and you came hard. Markus pulled your head off of him just as you moaned his name, your orgasm washing over you in waves. Markus let go of your hair and you rested your face on his hipbone, panting as you recovered. Your head felt light and your scalp burned from his pulling but you didn't mind. You enjoyed it more than you should, if you're being honest.

 

"Stand up for me." Markus said, his voice softer than before but stern all the same. You could feel the power in his words as you obeyed him. "Stand in front of the window."

 

You did so, stepping around Markus's form and facing the window. You were close enough to the ground that you could see people walking by and you suddenly felt nervous. What if they saw you standing there, bare to all who dared look upwards? It was a nerve wracking thought but it still pulled at parts of you that you didn't know existed. Parts of you that enjoyed the idea of getting caught with Markus's cock inside of you, not stopping even as they looked on. The thought had you rubbing your thighs together.

 

Markus pressed you against the cool glass and you yelped at the feeling of it on your flushed skin. Markus wasn't bothered, though, pressing his body against yours and looking out at the people over your shoulder, leaning down to press his lips against your ear.

 

"So many people are out today. I wonder if they'll look up and watch as I fuck you." He pushed out an airy laugh through his nose and you felt his cock press against your ass. "I don't know about you, but I want them to see. I want them to watch. I want them to know who you belong to." As he spoke, he hooked a hand under one of your knees and lifted, his cock pressing against your wet cunt. "I want you to know who you belong to."

 

"But I know I'm yours," you moaned, hips wriggling, trying to get him to push inside of you. 

 

"Do you really, now?" Markus bit at your earlobe and you shuddered. "How about I make sure of that?"

 

He then slid his cock into you, bottoming out. Both of you moaned at the feeling, your hands trying to grip the cool glass to no avail. After a moment, he started thrusting, his mouth pressed against your neck. He bit and sucked there, fucking into you without preamble. His free hand was on your hip, keeping you angled just right to have him hitting all the right spots inside of you. You were moaning his name as he kept littering your neck and shoulders with his marks, showing you off as his just how he liked. It was an overwhelming feeling but you took it happily.

 

You cool feel your breasts being smoothed against the window, the side of your face pressed against the cool surface. It was in direct contradiction to the hot feel of Markus's clothes rubbing against you with every thrust and the warmth of his cock sliding in and out of you. It felt like he had even more control since he was still fully clothed while you were naked and on display. It had you getting all the wetter, you climax coiling within you once more. 

 

Markus's licked a stripe along your neck before biting down over a freshly made hickey. You could feel him smile against your skin before his mouth was on your ear again. "You feel my cock fucking you? Do you feel me?" When you nodded and moaned out an approval, Markus seemed to have started thrusting harder. "That means you're mine. You feel those marks made by my teeth?" As if to emphasis his point, his teeth bit into you again. "That means your mine."

 

"Yours! All yours!" You were practically screaming at this point, head thrown back and eyes closed tight. "I'm yours, Markus."

 

"Now everyone will know. Everyone." He was moaning lowly, your name an almost silent whisper hissing from his teeth. "Mine."

 

You could feel him press you harder on the window, his thrusts become erratic. You could feel the fingers on his hip move to grip your hair again, keeping your head tilted back. Your eyes flung open and you saw Markus's eyes, blue and green boring into yours with such lust, such power that you felt like falling to you knees to take him in your mouth again, as if to worship him. You could see a light stream of steam jutting from his open mouth, the tendrils flying up into the air. You knew he was close by then and you were sure to follow.

 

"Are you close? I want you to come around my cock." 

 

The hand in your hair maneuvered down to circle your clit in sloppy, rough circles. It was enough to have you coming, orgasm coursing through your body with such force that you rocked back against Markus, his rhythm faltering for a moment before continuing. You screamed Markus's name as he kept fucking you through your orgasm, fingers clawing at the wall for purchase. You weren't sure how much more you could take, your body shaking and your leg straining to hold you upright. It was a blissful pleasure that you wanted to feel more of.

 

Suddenly, Markus was slipping out of you and before you had time to complain he had you shoved roughly onto your knees, one of his hands tilting your head back by pressing against your forehead. You saw him stroking his cock quickly, shiny from the wetness of you. It was a sight that left you feeling light headed but you caught the hint, opening your mouth and closing your eyes, waiting for it.

 

With a hiss of your name, Markus finally came. His release landed on your face and in your mouth, moans drawing from him as he kept milking his cock. You whimpered at the hot feel of it sitting across your face. When he was finished, he pressed his cock into your mouth, thrusting into you for a moment, grip on your forehead tightening as he did so. He was still moaning every so often, cock twitching in your mouth as you sucked hard on him, licking the taste of yourself off of him.

 

Soon, he slid out, taking a step back. You looked up at him and grinned weakly, feeling his come cooling on your face. 

 

"Lick it off."

 

You swiped your fingers over your face, gathering up his come only to put it in your mouth, swallowing dutifully. You repeated the process, loving the satisfied expression on Markus's face when you had finished. It was a reward all on its own.

 

"Come here," Markus mumbled, holding a hand out to you of which you gratefully took, legs shaking as he helped you stand. "You did outstanding tonight. I hope you're ready for tomorrow."

 

You could only giggle breathlessly at his promise, clinging to him with a wide smile. You could hardly wait for it.


End file.
